The 3rd Generation Partnership (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) Advanced protocol is a 4th Generation (4G) wireless communication standard. As the number wireless communications users continues to increase, the LTE Advanced standard is constantly evolving in an attempt to provide enhanced services and capabilities for users. For example, features such as worldwide functionality and roaming, compatibility of services, interworking with other radio access systems, and enhanced peak data rates to support advanced services and applications (e.g., 100 Mbit/s for high and 1 Gbit/s for low mobility) are goals for the networks implementing LTE Advanced. As such, the details of mobility and radio control that allow for such functionality are to be designed and specified.